When a customer calls into a contact center, typically they must interact with an interactive voice response (IVR) system or a voice recognition system and provide multiple inputs before they are connected to the correct agent who will assist them.
In many cases, the customer may be calling about a specific piece of textual information that the vendor previously supplied to the customer (e.g. an insurance renewal or quote, sales literature, an order document, etc.). The customer must determine and select the appropriate response option and/or explain the nature of the call to a human agent. The call is then processed by the same human agent or routed to a qualified agent.